Naruto: Fairy Tail
by 9tailedbrat
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War has come to a close, Madara and Obito have been defeated, the world was given true peace. Though the worldwide peace had come at a price. Naruto had sacrificed himself to defeat the unbeatable Madara Uchiha. Or that was the story that was passed down through the generations. 500 years have passed since the war ended, Naruto has resurfaced.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the small errors in the begining, i didn't catch them until it was too late.**

Naruto: Fairy Tail

The Fourth Great Ninja War has come to a close, Madara and Obito have been defeated, the world was given true peace. Though the worldwide peace had come at a price. Naruto had sacrificed himself to defeat the unbeatable Madara Uchiha. Or that was the story that was passed down through the generations. 500 years have passed since the war ended, Naruto has resurfaced. The last thing he remembers was a flash of light before he connected blows with Madara and instead of connecting with Madara's body Naruto has made contact with… A tree? Now Naruto is in a new world, 500 years in the future. The shinobi world no longer stands, in its place is the Kingdom of Fiore. Shinobi villages are now extinct or rather they have evolved into what are now known as wizard guilds. Naruto struggles trying to adapt to this new world and is obsessed with finding out how and why he was sent to the future. What was the outcome of the shinobi world? What happened to everyone Naruto cared about? Teaming up with his new friends in the guild known as Fairy Tail, Naruto tries to uncover the secrets as to why he was plucked out of his time period and thrust into a new one.

**Chapter 1**

**500 Years Ago**

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she saw her beloved teammate and friend charging down the road towards the final battle, the road that will decide everything, the road that will change the world. Forever. Sakura took a step forward to run after the orange Jinchuuriki, she wasn't about to lose him.

"He can do it. He will do it." Sakura stopped in her tracks and slowly turned towards the familiar voice. 'Sasuke…' she thought to herself as she was finally able to lay eyes on him without having to keep her guard up. The look in his eyes said it all. He truly did believe in Naruto. What happened to him? The last time they met Sasuke was dead set on burning the leaf village to the ground. And now here he is, standing side by side with his old classmates and fellow leaf shinobi- no, there are no more leaf shinobi- just shinobi. Sasuke was standing side by side with his fellow Shinobi, fighting to save the entire Shinobi world.

Sakura glanced around the battlefield, they have suffered many many casualties in this fight. But even though they knew who Naruto was up against they still had hope in their eyes, she could hear whispers saying "Naruto can do this." "That boy will never give up." "He won't die, he said he won't die until he becomes the Hokage. We have nothing to worry about." "Did you see the look of determination in his eyes before he left?"

They were right, she was worrying about nothing. Once Naruto got started there was no stopping him, Madara was no exception. Sakura glanced back towards the direction Naruto charged off in, a smile tugged on the corner of her lips. "Naruto, I believ-" Sakura was interrupted by a loud and huge explosion off in the distance, the power behind the blast could rival that of a nuclear bomb.

"Everyone get down!" Tsunade yelled to the Joint Shinobi Alliance but it was too late, the shockwave was already blowing them away.

…

"Sakura, wake up!" Kakashi was throwing the last of the rubble off of the pink haired kunoichi. When her entire body was free of the debris Kakashi picked her up and carried her out of the rubble and set her down to see to her wounds. "Don't die on me dammit." Kakashi put his head to her chest and waits…_ Bump bump_… 'Good her hearts beating.' Kakashi mentally sighed in relief.

Sakura coughed violently before opening her eyes, Kakashi places his hand on the back of her head to give her support. "Kakashi…? Wha- What happened?" The look in his eyes should've given it away but she was a fool, she couldn't believe it so she waited for his answer.

"He did it… Madara is dead." There was an underlying tone in his sentence, what exactly had happened?

"Thats good right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then what is it…?" She knew what happened. She could tell by the way he was acting. She just wanted him to say it.

"Naruto… he- he didn't make it. His body was disintegrated by the blast, the only thing they could retrieve from the blast was a part of Madara's crest from his shirt and Naruto's headband. He's gone…"

…

**500 Years Later**

**In the woods outside of Magnolia **there are a group of Fairy Tail wizards coming back from a job. But somehow one of them got stuck under some boulders.

"Natsu how do you get yourself into these kinds of situations?!" Lucy yelled as she struggled trying to pull him out from under the rocks.

"Hey, the rock gave me a funny look!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer retorted back towards Lucy's comment. Natsu struggled under the weight of the rock, they were a lot heavier than they looked.

"Lucy lay off him!" Happy shot back at Lucy as he tugged on Natsu's arm.

"Me?! what did i do?!" Lucy snarled back at the blue cat.

"You're hurting me!" Natsu interjected.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

Lucy mumbled some mean remarks about the tiny blue cat under her breath.

"Can you guys hurry this along? The master is waiting on us." Erza Scarlet was standing idly by next to the fifth member of the team, Gray Fullbuster, who was just watching the sad rescue mission to pull Natsu out from under the rocks.

"Dammit Natsu you're going to make us late." Gray ran his hand through his hair, clearly annoyed by Natsu's current dilemma.

"Can it Gray! You're so dead when i get out of here!" Natsu began struggling even more, which made it even harder for Lucy and Happy to pull him free.

"What'd you say asshole?!" Gray snapped back at Natsu's challenge. Lucy and Happy finally manage to pull Natsu free, Natsu jumped to his feet and danced cheerfully and breathing fire in the air screaming and cheering about being free and shooting some words of choice towards the rocks that imprisoned him for a short while. Happy and Lucy just collapsed next to him, exhausted.

"God Natsu you're heavy! Good thing we have Lucy's monster man strength to pull you out!"

Lucy shot right up to her feet, caught off guard by Happy's comment. "What'd you say cat?!"

Natsu abruptly stopped his dancing and cheering and locked eyes with Gray. "You ready to pay ice for brains?!" Natsu yelled before he charged.

Gray took his battle stance. "Bring it fire breath."

_Slice! _The tree came crashing to the ground making a loud bang as it hit the forest floor. "Both of you shut up!" Erza had her sword drawn, she wasn't messing around.

Happy, Natsu and Gray all screamed in unison, "Aye!"

Lucy sighed in confusion. "Gray why do you always take your shirt off at the most inappropriate and random times? It's very uncalled fo-" before Lucy can finish her sentence there is a loud explosion off in the distance.

Natsu was no longer mimicking Happy, he was on full alert now. "What was that?"

"I don't know, it sounded like an explosion." Lucy had her keys drawn, if something came at them she was ready.

**A few miles away** from Natsu and his group lay Gajeel and Panther Lily, both exhausted from their training. Gajeel smiles and lets out a little laugh while he wipes the sweat away from his brow. "You feel that Lily? Looks like there might be someone worth fighting after all."

Erza is leading the team towards the explosion. She runs to a stop and then looks around, listening for the origin of the explosion. "Everyone this way!" She leads her group down the path she believes leads to ground zero.

**Meanwhile back at the guildhall **everyone is enjoying their day drinking, singing, playing games, some people are looking at the job bored trying to pick a job. It's just a normal day back at the Fairy Tail Guild.

Makarov is sitting at the bar looking at his drink while Macao is standing next to him, leaning against the bar. "Master-"

"-I know." The master interrupts, "I feel it too."

Cana puts down her 4th barrel of beer and wipes her lips. 'Whats is this feeling?' She thinks to herself.

**In the middle of nowhere** Laxus stops walking dead in his tracks.

**At ground Zero** you hear someone coughing violently inside the smoke. "Dammit I missed!" The smoke fades away to reveal Naruto standing in the middle of it all. He is exhausted, his clothes are all torn and he is covered in cuts and bruises. Naruto looks around, he is standing in the middle of a creator in the ground, probably made by his Rasengan. Tree trunks were blown to the outsides of the creator and some trees were even set aflame. "Wait I wasn't in a forest before... Where am I?" Naruto looked around at his surroundings some more. 'Madara must of used some sort of jutsu to teleport me here.' Naruto thought to himself. But before he could move Kurama screamed in his head.

"Naruto pay attention!" As soon as Naruto heard Kurama he quickly zapped into bijuu mode and shot himself out of the way of the attacker. Naruto looked back and saw a red headed girl skidding across the ground dressed in some armor that was black as night with wings that looked like they belonged to a demon, holding a sword to match.

As Erza skidded to a halt she thought aloud to herself. "This feeling... There is no doubt about it. This is the dark energy we've been sensing."

Erza and Naruto stared at each other intensely. 'This girl means business, that was a close call.' Naruto spoke to himself inside his head. 'She must be working with Madara.' Naruto clenched his fists preparing for the fight that was sure to ensue.

"Fire Dragon Fist!" Naruto wasn't expecting there to be another attacker,before he could turn and face his new assailant it was too late, a scorching hot fist punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying through some of the freshly dead tree trunks laying on the forest floor.

Natsu stood his ground, staring at Naruto, who was getting up now. Natsu's fist was still ablaze. He was serious, he had no idea who this man was, the only thing he knew was the fact that this man was giving off nothing but a pure evil aura.

Naruto rubbed his cheek recovering from the last attack. "Heh lucky punch. Now i'll show you-" Naruto was interrupted by his sudden change of form, for some reason he was forced out of Bijuu mode. As he looked down at his normal hands he cursed under his breath. "What the?!"

Kurama chimed in with his response to Naruto's forced exit. "Sorry. I used up the last of my power to help you dodge the girl." Naruto tsked, but before he could respond he was interrupted again by another opposing threat.

"Open! Gate of the bull, Taurus!" Lucy held her celestial key in front of her as she waited for her spirit to appear before her and help her out, that is after he gets his sexual advances out of the way. Taurus appeared out of thin air, holding his battle axe he stared down Naruto.

"A summoning Jutsu?" Naruto asked Kurama.

"With a key? I've never seen a summoning jutsu be done that way before." Kurama responded, he was just as confused as Naruto was.

"Gooooood to see you missss Lucy! Looking as lovely as ever i might add!" Taurus didn't take his eyes off of Naruto but you could tell he was wanting to look her up and down.

"I don't know why you even try Lucy." Happy commented as he floated in the air behind Lucy.

"Can it cat! Taurus," Lucy pointed towards Naruto, "you know what to do!"

"Alright!" Taurus charged Naruto. "Then after i get a smooooch!" He yelled as he swung at Naruto, who in turn evaded the attack and then performed some hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as an army of clones appeared at his side, ready to fight.

Gray took a step back in shock as he watched the army spread out and fight his friends in hand to hand combat. "He made clones of himself?!" Gray caught one of the clones trying to deliver a punch to him out of the corner of his eye and evaded the attack. _Tsk. _Gray got into formation. "Ice Make Lance!"

Erza, wearing her Flight Armor, easily dodged and parried Naruto's clones that were attacking her, delivering counterattack after counterattack as she sped through the horde of clones. "So he uses cloning magic?" Erza asked herself as she sliced through one more clone, turning it into smoke. "Smoke? What kind of cloning magic is this?"

Natsu punches through his own batch of clones but they just keep coming. They seemed endless. "I'm tired of this!" Natsu whistled for Happy to come pick him up, his old friend heard the whistle and flew over and picked up Natsu. "Take me up high Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

Happy took Natsu to a high that he was comfortable with. "I'm tired of you bastards!" Natsu put both of his hands in a fist up to his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blasted fire from his mouth all around the battlefield, turning all of Naruto's clones into a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared Natsu saw the battle field was empty, only Erza, Gray and Lucy were left standing. "Burned him to a crisp."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as he began their descent.

"Good job Natsu!" Lucy cheered as she put her keys back into her bag. "Good work Taurus." Lucy waved as her spirit disappeared to go back to the spirit world.

Gray looked around at his surroundings suspiciously. "That was a little too easy."

Erza looked around, still on alert. 'Natsu's strong but that power i felt…' Erza couldn't shake this feeling she had. Where was the real one? She looked around but then she saw him. She quickly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and flew full speed towards Natsu and Happy who were continuing their descent. "Natsu Look out!"

Naruto was above Natsu, his facial expressions wreaked of exhaustion. If he hadn't just went a couple rounds with Madara we would already of whooped his minions ass'. "Rasengan!" Erza managed to get between Natsu,Happy and Naruto and Jabs her sword into Naruto's Rasengan, causing a huge explosion, knocking both Naruto and Erza unconscious.

…

**3 days later at the guildhall,** Naruto opens his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. Confused as to where he was he looked around the unfamiliar room, he had never seen this place before in his life. The room had one deck what was under the window and one bed laying in the middle of it. That was about it, there was a chair placed next to the bed, was some one sitting there? "Where am I?" Naruto thought aloud to himself.

"Ah so you're finally awake." Naruto turned around to see a half naked girl standing in the doorway with a glass of wine in hand. She had on a blue bikini top and brown pants topped off with a pink belt. What stood out the most was the insignia that was placed on the left side of her hip. Naruto has never seen this woman before in his life, who was she? Better yet, where was he? The girl let out a small laugh. "My name is Cana, to answer your first question, you're at Fairy Tail." Fairy Tail? That's a joke right? Fairies don't have tails, do they?

Naruto was lost in thought for a moment thinking about that name, Fairy Tail… Then a quick flash went through his head, images of the war, his friends, his village. If he was here then they must be worried sick about him, what happened with the war? They obviously had to of won if he was here… right? He had to know the answers. "Wait! What about my friends?! What about the war?! Did we stop Madara?! What happened?!" Naruto just shot question after question at Cana, who looked dumbfounded.

"Lemme go get the master. I'll be right back."

**Meanwhile at Lucy's house **Lucy was leaning out of the open window thinking about the events of the last few days. "I wonder who that guy was, the magic he was using… I've never seen it before."

Natsu, who was stuffing his face with food, swallowed his last bite of chicken and looked over at Lucy. "Yeah i know, did you feel that presence he gave off when he was glowing or whatever?" Natsu got to his feet, he couldn't fight a smile from breaking out across his face. "Man thinking about it gets me all fired up! I want to fight him one on one next time around!"

Lucy turned around and leaned against her open window. "You get fired up over everything." She sighed. "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

"I just know we'll fight again!" Natsu had that huge smile across his face, Lucy couldn't help but stare. She couldn't believe him, no matter what he always found a reason to smile. It was pretty infectious, she bit back a smile but couldn't contain it, a smile broke out across her face too.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but either way i just know you'll win, Natsu!" Natsu just smiled at her and for a moment they just stared into each others eyes unknowingly. _Knock Knock_, Someone was at the door. Lucy was startled for a moment when she heard the door knock, she was lost in her own world for a moment. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Bickslow standing in the doorway. "Bickslow?"

"Yeah hey, is Natsu around?" Bickslow walked right into Lucy's home and looked around the room searching for the dragon slayer.

"Oh hey please come in." Lucy muttered sarcastically under her breath while she shut the door.

"Nice place you got here Lucy, I don't think i've ever set foot inside of here before." Bickslow said while he was snooping around the room looking for Natsu.

"I overheard you were looking for me Bickslow?" Natsu stated as he was walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, i heard something that I think you should know."

**Meanwhile back at the Guildhall** Cana, Makarov and Erza were talking to Naruto in the room where he awoke. Naruto Threw his arm around in frustration. "N-no! That's impossible!" He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

Makarov stared at the boy with a stern look on his face. "I'm sorry son…" Cana and Erza couldn't meet Naruto's gaze. Naruto was in complete denial, you could tell just by looking him in the eye.

Naruto was angered even more, he punched a hole in the wall. "Stop fucking lying to me!" Naruto looked at his now bruised knuckles. "Madara must have caught me in a Genjutsu or something… yeah that's it."

Kurama's voice echoed in his head. "Naruto I think they're telling the truth. I know you felt it when you were in Bijuu mode. If this were a Genjutsu then i would be able to snap us out of it."

"It can't be true…" Tears started to go down Naruto's face. "It's a lie…" Erza and Cana still couldn't look at Naruto, though Makarov wouldn't take his eyes off of him. "It has to be!" Memories of all his friends flashed through his mind, he remembered playing at the park when he was just a small child with Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji. He remembered during the chunin exams how Hinata offered to let him cheat off of her.

Erza finally spoke up. "I really am sorry…" Sorry didn't cut it, everyone he cared about has long been dead. Naruto remembered back when him and Sakura finally passed Kakashi's bell exercise. He remembered how thrilled he was, he remembered wishing Sasuke was still a member of the team so he could share in the experience as well. Just like that all of his memories came flooding in, it was overwhelming. He couldn't help but fall to his knees and let the tears come rushing down his cheeks.

"All my friends… my village… my home…" It was all gone, there was nothing he could do about it, he missed out on growing old with the ones he loved, raising a family, becoming Hokage. All of it was gone forever.

Makarov stepped forward, the whole time Naruto never left his gaze. "Everything happens for a reason my boy, i promise you we will figure this whole mess out."

That was all Naruto could take, he looked up at the old man with rage burning in his eyes. "Shut up!" Naruto punched the old man, who was eye level with Naruto while he was on his knees. Makarov staggered back but he wasn't mad, he just took the punch and continued to watch Naruto. Erza and Cana just stayed quiet in the background. "If everything happens for a reason then what's the reason for this?! What's the reason for taking everyone away from me?! What's the reason for throwing me five hundred years into the future?!" Naruto pounded his fists on the ground, tears pouring down his face. "Tell me!" Naruto bellowed. "Tell me the reason for it… tell me why i have to be alone again!" Naruto rose his arm up to wipe away the tears with his sleeve. "Just tell me…"

Cana and Erza had to fight back tears of their own, both of them wished they knew the answers to all of his questions. The room was silent for a few minutes, no sound except for the sound of Naruto's sobbing. Makarov didn't take his gaze off of Naruto even for a second, Erza couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I don't have an answer for you." He finally spoke.

"Master…" Cana spoke quietly to herself.

"But join Fairy Tail, and together we will solve this mystery!" Makarov threw up his hand gesture, the backwards L, that signified he is always watching, no matter where you are, he will always be watching. "You don't have to be alone my boy."

Naruto looked up in awe at the guildmaster. "I- I don't have to be alone…" Naruto repeated the words to himself like it were a language he didn't understand. Naruto wiped the tears away and nodded. "I'll join."

"Master, may we speak with you for a moment?" Erza interjected. The master nodded and followed the girls outside of the room. "Think about what you're doing. We don't know anything about him, you've felt that evil power of his right?"

Cana felt the need to throw in her opinion. "We all felt it. But do you sense any evil now? Honestly he gives off a light presence."

"Still," Erza began, "how can we-"

"-Oh i know exactly who he is." Makarov interrupted.

Cana shrugged. "I'll bite. Who is he?"

"I don't want anyone to know about this, I'll let him know not to tell other people who he really is because it's too risky." He looked at both Erza and Cana simultaneously. "I want the two of you to accompany him and help him adjust to this new world."

Erza nods her head. "As you wish. But who is he?"

"The man who disappeared after saving the world 500 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki."

…

**Meanwhile at Gray's home** he is sitting in a dark room talking with a dark figure standing off in the corner. Gray is hunched over on the side of his bed.

"You can't ask me to do this." Gray says to the man standing in the corner.

"You must." The man shot back. "If you want to protect the ones you love this is the only way to do it."

"I can't." Gray said coldly.

"You will! Don't you love your friends? Your guild? Don't you see Gray, this is the only way to assure their well being."

"But why?" Gray questioned. "Why does it have to be me?"

The man was silent for a moment. "Because Gray, you remind me of my grandfather. Hiding in the shadow of your rival, never being able to out do him. This is your chance to out do him, your chance to save the world." Gray just sat there, listening to the man's words. "It's your destiny. Don't be like my grandfather and stand on the sidelines." And with that the man was gone, leaving Gray to sit alone in his room, contemplating their discussion.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **_Thank you everyone for your reviews! Also thank you for just simply reading my work! Sorry for the late chapter, the next one will be quicker! But to answer some of your questions regarding what pairing this will be, there will be plenty of different pairings. But by the end of the story, Naruto will be with the one person he is meant to be with. You can speculate on who that is all you want haha But it will be a journey to get there i'll tell you that right now! But ya, thanks for everything! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, there very helpful!

**Chapter 2**

**The 9 Tailed Beasts**

"Narutoooo, dinners ready!" Naruto stopped mid throw as he heard the familiar voice coming from inside of his house. He glanced at the tree that was impaled with plenty of shuriken and Kunai from his day of training before he answered back.

"Coming dear!" He tossed the final shuriken of the day on the bench to his left and took off for the door. Man it smelled good, he couldn't remember the last time he smelled something so good, must of been store bought, every time she cooked something homemade it kinda tasted like garbage. The woman really couldn't cook, Naruto learned that the hard way.

"You better wash up! I don't want those filthy hands anywhere near the food." She called out as Naruto entered the home. Naruto stopped in his tracks and breathed in the refreshing smell. Yup, definitely store bought. He dashed down the hallway towards the bathroom where he could wash his hands, before entering the bathroom something caught his eye. Hanging on the wall in between his wedding picture and the bathroom was a photo of his parents. Naruto took the picture in his hands and examined it, his father was dressed in a fancy black and white tuxedo holding his beautiful mother, who was wearing a white wedding dress while holding roses in her hand, it was a nice picture. The roses matched his mother's hair perfectly.

Naruto looked to the left of his father and saw his sensei, Kakashi, a lot smaller than Naruto was used to, he was wearing a tux as well. The thought of a much younger Kakashi wearing a tux made him laugh. He still had on that mask over his face and covered his Sharingan with his headband. It would look ridiculous on anyone else but Kakashi managed to pull it off. Naruto's gaze trailed off to the right of his mother, standing there was a man he knew all too well, Pervy-Sage. Naruto laughed at his late mentor who looked goofy dressed in a tux but what made him laugh more was the fact his gaze was somewhere off camera. Knowing that perv he was probably staring at some piece of ass.

Naruto took the picture with him to the kitchen, where a cute pink haired woman sat at the dinner table smiling up at him. Sakura grew her hair back out, now it reached her mid back. "Honey where did you get this picture?" He placed the picture down on the table in front of his wife.

Sakura swallowed a piece of pork before answering. "It took me forever to find it. As it turns out that picture is all that remains of your parents old home after the Nine Tails attacked."

"But how did-" As soon as Naruto blinked the scenery changed. He was no longer standing in the middle of his kitchen having a conversation with his wife. He was now sitting upright in bed looking at the blank wall in front of him.

_It must of been a dream. _

"Or was it?"

Naruto's gaze shot towards the direction of the voice, standing next to the window in the moonlit room was an old man. Wait… Naruto had seen this man before. "Hagoromo!" Naruto spat the name out at the Sage of the Six paths. The sage simply nodded in response. "Wait," Naruto jumped out of bed. "what do you mean by or was it?"

The sage looked puzzled. "Out of everything to ask, you choose to ask that?" He paused for a moment waiting for Naruto to respond until he knew he wasn't. Hagoromo sighed. "It is probably a side effect of you being ripped from your time and put into this one. What you were experiencing wasn't a dream, it is your life. Well to be correct it is the life you were meant to have. If you had stayed in your time then that dream would of been a reality after Madara was defeated."

Wait… so he was meant to live a happy life with Sakura? Dammit now he wished he could go back even more! "Wait, based on the way you said that you have no idea how I got here either… do you?"

"I'm afraid not." That just made Naruto feel a whole lot worse. But it presented a whole new level of questions like; if the Sage of Six Paths doesn't know how he got here then who does? "There is a reason for my visit though son." Naruto looked at the old man, waiting for him to continue. "I'm only able to present myself to you now because of the chakra you possess, but even doing so takes away some of that chakra. And for whatever reason you have lost almost all of the power I have given you. The Tailed beasts all but disappeared upon your entry in this era, the only beast that remains is Kurama. It's strange, it really is. You only have enough of my chakra left to use it 3 more times, and each time i appear to you it takes some more of that power away."

"Why? Why did i suddenly lose all that power you entrusted to me?"

"I-I don't know, I really don't. I've just come here to tell you to ration that power. Cause once it's all gone…"

"What? What happens once it's all gone?" The sage was quiet but Naruto pressed on. "What happens when i use up the power for a third time?"

"Kurama will die. For whatever reason the tailed beasts are like a bad kidney transplant to this world. It keeps rejecting them."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a joke, he had been given this awesome power but now he can't use it or else he would lose the only person from his old life that was still alive. He would be alone… again. "You're kidding me right?" Naruto looked around the room in denial. "I'm being punked right? This whole thing is a coma dream or something right? I'm not really 500 years in the future." Naruto took a moment to pause and study the old Sage's face. "Right?"

Hagoromo shook his head. "I hope we never meet again, my son. Live your life here to the fullest." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but it was too late, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths was gone, leaving Naruto alone in the room.

"No… Don't go…" Naruto looked around the room waiting for an answer that would never come Naruto looked up at the ceiling and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hagoromo you bastard! Don't leave me here alone!

**Meanwhile at the edge of Magnolia's city limit **Natsu Gajeel and Wendy are walking out of the city limits, bags packed and slung over their shoulders. Pantherlily, Carla and Happy in toe behind them. "Are you sure we should be leaving them behind?" Wendy questions their decision.

Natsu keeps looking ahead, maybe it wasn't the best decision to leave in the dead of night. But this has nothing to do with anyone else besides them. They were dragonslayers, this was a job for dragonslayers. Natsu didn't want anyone, especially Lucy and Erza getting in the way. Especially not that ice for brains Grey, Natsu knew Grey would find a way to screw everything up. Everyone was quiet until Gajeel spoke up. "I believe it is for the best, we don't need everyone getting in the way." Gajeel glanced at Natsu. "Natsu and I actually agree on something for once."

"Incase the information Bickslow told me was accurate I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Especially not Lucy… Natsu wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her because of him,the thought of it made him wince as if he were in pain.

"Natsu," Happy yawned, "I know you don't want anyone to come with us but did we really have to leave in the middle of the night?" Happy yawned again. "Lucys not that smart, we could've left in the morning and she never would've known."

"What? So you were just going to leave me here?" That voice… everyone turned around to see Lucy standing in the moonlight with a backpack on ready to go, boy did she look beautiful. She was wearing her green low-cut shirt underneath her grey jacket with a red skirt on and a red bow in her hair to match. "I'm not some piece of luggage you can just leave at home you know."

"Lucy it's too dangerous." Wendy chimed in. Yes, it is too dangerous, but no one had any idea how much Natsu wanted to bring Lucy along. They always work together, they're partners, always have been and always will be. But this job isn't like the others, Lucy couldn't come.

"Too dangerous?" Lucy began. "What do you mean 'too dangerous'? I've fought side by side with you guys forever! We've bleed for each other! Just let me help you guys, nothing is too danger-" That was all she could say before Natsu hit her in the gut, knocking her unconscious.

In unison Carla and Happy yelled, "Lucy!"

"Calm down," Pantherlily said while Natus caught Lucy as she was falling to the ground. "Natsu only did was was necessary." Natsu looked at Lucy's beautiful face, she looked so peaceful, he hated himself for striking her down but it had to be done. Lucy is a stubborn girl, she wouldn't of given up, Natsu looked around and saw a park bench just a few steps away. Natsu carried Lucy over to the bench and gently lowered her onto it.

Natsu gently connected his forehead with Lucy's. "I'm sorry Lucy."

"You know as well as i do," Pantherlily continued talking to Happy and Carla as Natsu got to his feet and walked over to join his fellow dragon slayers. "that this isn't a normal job, Lucy could really get hurt. **In order for this job to be a success you have to be someone else, you have to be something else, you have to be a Dragon Slayer."**

**The next day **Naruto is admiring the Fairy Tail guildhall while standing outside with Cana at the main entrance to the guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Cana shouted out of excitement.

"Holy crap it's huge! It didn't seem so big last night!" Naruto couldn't help but admire the building, it was huge. It made the Hokage Mansion back in Konoha look like a home for a middle class citizen. Man in these last 500 years society really did perfect their architectural skills.

Cana let out a little laugh. "Well that's because it was at night, come on let me give you a proper tour."

Cana gave Naruto the grand tour, he couldn't get over how nice the place was. The pool was huge, Cana offered to go swimming with him sometime once Naruto was all situated and accustomed to this life. Which honestly he felt like he would never get accustomed to this life. But he put on a happy face so that no one would question him.

"And this is the main guild hall!" Naruto looked around at the people joking around, eating, and just chit chatting with their friends. Everyone here was really close, he could feel it in the air. It reminded him of a miniature version of Konoha. _Lets not open that can of worms _Naruto thought to himself.

"Damn this place is pretty nice!" Naruto stated.

"Ah! Naruto I see you've made it!" Naruto made a full 360 looking for the source of the voice, only to see no one was looking at him. "Ahem! Down here boy!"

Naruto looked down and saw the tiny guild master staring up at him. "Old man!" Naruto looked at Cana. "Err.."

"What is it?" Cana asked.

_Whats her name, whats her name… Cody? No… _"Cory-"

"Cana." Cana corrected.

"Cana here has been showing me around."

"Oh thats nice!" Makarov motioned for Naruto to come closer, Naruto did as he was instructed and Makarov whispered in his ear. "Let me give you a piece of advice; Never piss off the women here! They're all nuts!" Naruto straightened back up to his full height and laughed a bit until he saw the look on the masters face saying that he was serious. Naruto didn't really believe him though.

"Thanks gramps but i'm sure i can take care of myself."

Cana took a swig of her drink. "It's wise to listen to him."

So it looks like she heard what the master said, Naruto noticed she was drinking a beer. "You're already drinking? It's only 10:30 in the morning!"

"Hey kid!" Someone yelled across the room, Naruto turned around to see a big built man with white hair standing a few feet away from him staring at him.

Naruto looked around the room nervously before he answered back. "Me?"

"Yeah you come here!" The man with the neck tattoo yelled back at him. That symbol is everywhere, is it some sort of marking? Like the symbols each of the shinobi villages had? Naruto walked over to the huge brute of a man. "I've never seen you before, are you a new member?" Naruto was about to answer until the man cut him off. "I can tell by the look on your face that you are!" The man threw out his hand for a handshake. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! My name is Elfman Strauss and i'm the manliest man in this whole guild!"

Before Naruto could respond to Elfman he was interrupted again, by a blue haired shirtless man who wore the guild insignia on his chest, did everyone have that mark on their body? Did Naruto have to get one too? "Oh yeah Elfman? Prove it!" Prove what? Who is the manliest man in this guild? Well from whom all Naruto has seen Elfman sure takes the cake, just look at him, build, rough voice and a scar on his face? He sure was more manly than the shirtless dude over there.

"Gladly!" Elfman lunged at the man, his arm changed forms from a human arm to a brown scaly arm and punched the man in the face, sending him flying into a group of people. The man uttered some swear words as he was getting back up to retaliate.

"You call that a punch?!" The blue haired man tackled Elfman and they began fighting, their fight brought everyone into it and eventually the entire guild was in chaos. Naruto backed up to the bar, he couldn't believe what was going on.

"No one better knock over my drink." Cana exclaimed while she was sitting at the bar, drinking her cares away, acting like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Everyone here is insane." Naruto said aloud to himself.

"Nawh this is just how everyone show their love for eachother here." Naruto turned around to see a white haired woman standing behind the counter, she wore a red dress and her hair flowed down her back. She was really cute, no more like pretty sexy. Like she could be a model thats how hot she was! Then the image of Sakura from his dream the night before went through his head and he wasn't as excited anymore. Naruto turned back towards the ruckus. He saw the Erza girl from the night before sitting in the middle of it eating some cake, until someone knocks her from behind and she drops her cake.

"This sure is a weird way to show you love each other." Naruto stated as he watched Erza's cake get stepped on.

"My cake!" Erza screamed.

"Yeah well we're all a bit weird here." Naruto turned around to face the white haired girl as she winked at him playfully.

Naruto wasn't looking but he could hear Erza yelling something like she was going to kill whoever stomped on her cake. Man Gramps was right, the women here are nuts. "Yeah i guess so," Naruto responded to the girls comment. "hey what's your name?"

"Mirajane Strauss," She answered. "and you?"

"My names-" Naruto remembered what Makarov told him the night before:

**Don't tell anyone your real name, Naruto. Give them a fake name… So tell me, what are you going to call yourself from now on?**

"Naruto Hatake."

**Meanwhile at the edge of Magnolia's city limit **Lucy awoke holding her aching stomach. "What happened?" She asked aloud to herself. She then had a flashback to what happened the night before. Then it hit her, "That's right! I have to tell everyone!" Lucy jumped to her feet and started running as fast as she could for the guild hall.

**Back to the Guild Hall **Everyone is drinking and having a good time, the fighting has died down a bit. Naruto is still talking to Mirajane and Cana while Makarov keeps pounding down alcohol.

"Now this is some party!" Gramps yells out before he downs another drink.

Out of no where the doors are swung wide open, everyone stops what they're doing and stares at the opened entrance. Standing in the middle of the doorway was a group of people, the man in the middle spoke first. "Well well well, it seems like the little fairies are having a party without us!" The goons behind the man just snickered. "That is unforgivable!" The man pulls out his huge sword and smashes a table with it. "It's time for retribution! Twilight Ogre will be put back on the map here and now once we take down you little fairies!"

Everyone got to their feet, ready for a fight. Makarov spoke first. "I thought we put the fear of god in you." Woah, you totally couldn't tell he was just drunk off his ass just moments before.

"Hah! That was our old guild master." The man had a huge smile on his face as he looked at his entourage. "He's gone now, i'm in charge! And unlike our old master, i'm not afraid of Fairy Tail!" His expression changed from a goofy one to a completely serious one. "Now it's our turn to strike back."

The Blue haired man stepped up to the plate. "You know, I don't mind that. Just don't go crying to your mommys when we wipe the floor with you again."

Naruto turned towards Mirajane. "Hey Mirajane, what's that guy's name?"

"Who, gray?"

Naruto stood up out of his chair and faced the guys from Twilight Ogre. "Hey Gray, let me handle these guys."

Gray turned around and looked at Naruto. _That guy from the other day. _He thought to himself. "Yeah they're all yours."

The Twilight Ogre boss just busted up laughing, his crew chimed in behind him. "You got to be joking! You're sending in one guy to fight all of us? Bring it on kid."

Naruto just stares the guy down as he walks up to the plate. All eyes are on him now.

Elfman thinks to himself. _It's time to see if this guy is a real man._

Erza thinks to herself. _If the legends are true then this should be a piece of cake for him._

Mirajane thinks to herself. _Who is this guy?_

The Ogre boss finishes laughing and stares Naruto up and down. "Boy I hope you can take a beating."

Naruto just chuckled in response. _It's time to see what these wizards are made of. _

**To be continued. **


End file.
